2018 Whumptober 5 - Poison
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Naga gets poisoned making Stinger worry. Naga/Stinger


Whumptober 5 – Poisoned – For Amy

"Guys!?" Balanced panicked trying to contact the group.

"What's up?" Lucky asked.

"It's Naga, I think he's dying!"

Hammy assessed, "It seems like a poison. He's in a lot of pain."

"Shit," Champ muttered into his comms.

"My group will be there as soon as we get through these indavers," Stinger informed.

"My group is on our way now!" Lucky added.

When Stinger, Kotaro and Champ arrived, Hammy greeted them, "Lucky's group is out looking for the cure. Naga was cut with something and it's obviously the source of the poison."

Stinger winced at her words before rushing to where Balance and Naga were. Balance was sitting next to Naga, holding Naga's hand as he squirmed in pain. Balance moved when he noticed Stinger behind him.

"Hey," Naga coughed.

Stinger knelt down, "Hey. I'm going to look at this, alright?" He uncovered the wound on Naga's stomach which was still bleeding, despite Balances attempts to stop it. The area around it was turning blue and green and small red lines could be seen trailing away from it. He placed a new bandage on it and pulled Naga's shirt back down.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Naga groaned as he tried to stop his body from twitching.

Stinger met Naga's gaze and simply nodded. "I'm going to talk to the others, I'll be right back."

"Stinger?" Naga said as the orange ranger stood up, "it's cold."

Stinger frowned but took off his jacket and laid it on top of Naga.

"I've not seen anything like it. There are thousands of planets out there, searching blindly will get us nowhere. We need to find the weapon and test it," Stinger informed the others.

"Lucky mentioned going after the attacker. We gave them a description," Hammy told him.

The group ignored Kotaro when he asked, "What happens if they don't find him?" not wanting to think of that possibility.

"We'll go look too," Champ said to Stinger, "You stay here with him."

Hammy and Kotaro nodded in agreement.

Balance sighed, "I hate to leave him but the more people searching for a cure the better."

"I can look if you want to stay with him," Stinger answered.

Balance put his hand on Stinger's shoulder, "Someone needs to stay calm for him, and I haven't done that well of a job," he admitted. "You'll do better."

Balance knelt by Naga, "I'm going to go find the cure. You'll be feeling better in no time!" He said cheerily. He stood up, "Love ya, Naga! We'll be back soon!"

Stinger nodded at Balance as he approached Naga. He sat down and moved so Naga's head was resting in his lap.

"I'm sorry," Naga whispered as he shivered.

"For what?" Stinger ran his fingers through Naga's hair.

"Getting poisoned. The whole team is worrying because of me."

"You are their friend, of course they will worry."

Naga had his eyes closed and was focused on trying not to twitch. After a few minutes though his eyes opened and met Stinger's, freezing Stinger in his tracks. Once Naga released his gaze, Stinger questioned, "What was that for?"

"I may be poisoned by my senses aren't completely gone. Your tail was moving toward me," Naga assessed, "You want to take the poison out of me, but that would just leave you here freezing and twitching."

Stinger sighed as he pulled his tail back, "I don't know how you see right through me."

The area was silent, except for when Naga would groan in pain. After a while though Stinger noticed Naga moving less and less.

"Naga?" Stinger stopped petting his hair.

"Hmm?" Naga blinked trying to focus on Stinger.

"Stay with me, ok?"

"Where would I go?"

Stinger gave a small chuckle, "I meant stay awake."

"I'm so tired though," Naga admitted.

"I promise you can sleep once we get back to the ship."

"I won't make it that far."

Stinger's heart clenched, "yes you will. Balance is out there with the others looking for a way to save you. Do you really think he'd let his best friend die?"

"Promise you'll take care of him?" Naga asked. "Without me you still have Champ and Kotaro, but Balance doesn't have any family."

"Baby, quit talking like that," Stinger tried to keep back tears, "I can't lose anyone else."

"Sorry," Naga paused to take a few breaths, "I love you."

"I love you too Naga."

After another minute, Stinger spoke again, "I know it's hard, but please keep trying to talk to me." After no response he shook the man in his lap, "Naga? Come on, wake up!"

His fingers grazed Naga's neck looking for a pulse point. He found one, a very small and slowing pulse.

"I'm sorry, Naga. I can't let you die like this," he flicked his tail and pierced Naga, draining the poison. Stinger felt a wave of cold entering his body but continued the process. He lifted the bandage on Naga and noticed the blue and green colors fading away, just leaving a bright red gash.

Naga was still unconscious but Stinger felt his pulse steadily pick up. Stinger moved so he was laying behind Naga hugging him. Though Stinger was starting to feel freezing, he hoped he could give his last bit of warmth to heating the silver ranger.

Naga still hadn't woken by the time Stinger started to drift to sleep, so Stinger just hugged as tight as he could as he lost consciousness.

When Naga woke he blinked his eyes slowly, noticing the dark room around him. There was a slight light in which he noticed the shadow of someone sleeping in a chair next to him. He finally recognized that he was on the ship before he reached out to the shadow. "Stinger?" he whispered.

Stinger shot up quickly, "Naga?" He reached the light and turned it a bit brighter so they could see better but not be blinded. "How are you feeling?"

Naga shivered, "Still cold. But I don't hurt anymore."

"Yeah, the cold will last a few days," Stinger pulled his jacket tighter around him. "I better go tell the others that you've woken up." He bent forward and kissed Naga's forehead.

Balance came in the room after a couple minutes, "Naga! I told you everything would be ok!"

"I thought I was going to die."

"You almost did, but Stinger took the poison just before it killed you. It was in your system longer though so it took you longer than him to wake up."

Naga sighed, "I told him not to do that."

"You know he'd hate himself if he let you die," Balance said quietly. "I'm grateful though," he grabbed Naga's hand, "I don't know what I'd do without my best friend."

Naga gave a small smile before yawning.

"You'll be tired and cold for a few more days, but you aren't in any danger," Balance tucked the blanket in around Naga. "Why don't you get some more rest?"

Naga nodded, "Goodnight Balance."

"Night, Naga," Balance left the room.

Stinger soon entered and turned the lights down a bit more. He went to take his chair back but Naga opened his eyes, "You are cold and tired too, aren't you?" He said, more a statement than a question. "You should be under some blankets too," Naga patted the bed as he shifted over a bit.

Stinger sighed, "Balance told you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I told him not to."

"When does he ever listen to rules?"

Stinger smirked as he kicked his shoes off and climbed in next to Naga.

"Thank you," Naga whispered against Stinger's chest as Stinger wrapped his arms around the other.

Stinger kissed the top of Naga's head before relaxing into a deep sleep.


End file.
